FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a system employing a vacuum pump network 18 such as Helix Technology Corporation""s On-Board(copyright) Information Network. A network interface terminal (NIT) 12 connects via the network 18 to one or more pumps in a cluster tool. The illustrative system of FIG. 1 comprises various pumps including a cryopump 20, a waterpump 22 and a turbo and water pump combination 24.
In addition, the NIT 12 interfaces with a tool host controller 4 via an RS-232 connection 6. The NIT 12 can also connect to other systems such as a central control station 8 via a central control link 10 and to a service terminal 16 via a service link 14.
The On-Board(copyright) NIT 12 supports only vacuum components that have an On-Board interface. Third-party sensors, which cannot be connected to the NIT 12, must be connected directly to the tool host controller 4, thus placing more burden on the tool host controller 4.
Each time a new component such as a pump is added to the system, it must be manually assigned an address, for example, by setting switches on the component, and the NIT must be reconfigured so that it is made aware of the new component.
The present invention replaces or supplements the vacuum pump network with a more flexible vacuum information network.
One feature of an embodiment of the present invention is a network vacuum controller hub or link that has two TCP/IP interfaces: one for connecting to a network which may be a public, or non-local, network, for which the vacuum network controller hub has a registered TCP/IP address, and one for connecting to a private LAN at the vacuum system site. Devices on the LAN are assigned local addresses by the vacuum network controller hub when they start up. The outside world communicates via the link unit, which determines to which device connected to the LAN each message should be forwarded. The devices include, but are not limited to, hubs, vacuum pump controllers and taps which connect to components.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a vacuum control network system includes a vacuum network controller hub communicating over a non-local high-speed network, such as an ethernet-based network, where the hub has an address registered with respect to the non-local network and communicates over a first local high-speed network, such as an ethernet LAN. A plurality of vacuum network controllers (VNCs) communicate with the hub over the first local network. Each VNC has a dynamically assigned local address and communicates with one or more interface modules over a second local high-speed network. At least one interface module communicates with a VNC over the second local high-speed network.
Interface modules may have dynamically assigned local addresses.
In one embodiment of the present invention, at least one interface module communicates directly with a vacuum pump. At least one end unit communicates with an interface module over a module interface bus. The end unit may have a dynamically assigned address.
At least one embodiment of the present invention also includes one or more module hubs, where communication between an interface module and plural end units is through the at least one module hub.
An end unit may be a tap, wherein the tap connects to a component using digital I/O, analog I/O or a serial link. Alternatively, an end unit may be a component, such as a vacuum pump. An end unit may perform a monitor/control function.
In one embodiment, the vacuum network controller hub comprises a configuration map which describes those VNCs, modules and end units that the vacuum network controller hub controls.
In one embodiment, the non-local network is a public network and the first and second local networks are private networks. The high-speed networks, for example, can use TCP/IP over ethernet. The first and second local networks may utilize a fiber optic network, a wire network, a wireless network, or a combination.
In one embodiment, a VNC""s address is dynamically assigned by the hub
In one embodiment, a device""s dynamically assigned address is determined based on unique identification information, such as a serial number, sent by the device upon the device""s initialization, the device""s assigned local address being transmitted back to the device in response, a device being one the group of: a VNC and a module.
In one embodiment, the vacuum network controller hub performs supervisory control and data acquisition functions.
In one embodiment, a VNC is associated with a cluster tool, and an interface module is associated with a vacuum chamber.